


Lazy Days

by Darkyoaifox



Series: Branching Pathways [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Boys are showering but still some how are fluffy, But not in space, Fluff, M/M, Might possibly be one part of a series, Omega Verse, Space Husbands, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyoaifox/pseuds/Darkyoaifox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being married for a little over ten years can lead to showers that are just about the comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

The house never was truly quiet. Whether it was due to the hum of the water infiltrators and bubble jets of the large aquarium in the lounge, the radio in the kitchen that always played at a low level so that only the whisper was heard and hardly ever what was played, or the television in the living room that never was turned off though the channels would change frequently. Right now in the back ground the special was on how the many species of the galaxies compared to the multi-gendered humans in terms of roles. The documentation was currently speaking on the krogan's and how they were basically an all alpha race. The television was ignored however as the only occupant of the house that would bother watching it was currently in the shower.

Kaidan Alenko-Shepard leaned back against one of the tiled walls and let the warm water cascade on him, washing the left over suds from his body. He closed his eyes with a sigh and a quirk of his lips, mind going back to what happened not quite an hour ago. He managed to pull his mind away from the pleasurable wanderings before his body got interested in something other then bathing after a few minutes then grabbed the shampoo next.

As he was lathering his hair the bathroom door opened up and in stepped John Alenko-Shepard with a smile. "Mind if I join you Kaidan?" He asked and pulled off his shirt with out waiting for an answer he already knew would be positive. "Of course." Kaidan said with a return smile and shifted in the shower stall so his husband could join him easier. It didn't take long for the former commander to strip down and climb in next to his mate, taking the slightly shorter man in his arms. 

John pulled Kaidan in for a slow, affectionate kiss and ran a hand up his side lightly before pulling away slightly to help his rinse his hair. The biotic male closed his eyes and practically purred at the feel of John's fingers gently running though his hair to get the soap out. They both were relaxed and moved together with a fluidity that would have given away to anyone watching that they had learned to work in tandem over several years. Once Kaidan was clean he pressed a kiss to one of the corners of John's lips then took the cloth that was freshly lathered to start cleaning the other man.

He ran the cloth over John's chest, following the dips and curves of the muscles, lingering here and there on scars that by now are well know, then moved to his shoulders. Kaidan's brown eyes glanced up to to John's face for a moment and met expressive blue as he ran the cloth around each arm then moved back to his chest then lower. Neither talked as Kaidan continued to take care of his husband from top to bottom, content in their closeness that needed nothing to fill in. Once John was soaped up enough he stepped into the spray to let the water wash it away.

Next came the shampoo to John's slightly grown out hair, something that has the former commander planting kisses on Kaidan's face like he was almost trying to distract him playfully. The ex-major gave a few chuckles then kissed the other specter as he gently moved John's head under the water to rinse. The kiss continued as they stepped out of the water, John wrapping his arms loosely around Kaidan's waist and giving a contented sigh. Neither was sure who shut off the water, just remembered that it was off, and each took turns in drying the other with the fluffy towels gifted to them from Tali as an anniversary gift.

Soon after, they were cuddling on the couch in nothing but their underwear and a blanket thrown over their entwined legs. John picked up the remote and turned the volume up a little bit. ~"...Our studies also have seen that turians seem to act like beta's most of the time but can show qualities of the other two genders. Again they as a species claim only two gender-..."~ John pressed the button to change the channel with a roll of his eyes. "They still are trying to put humanities quirks to others." He said with a slight amused tone. It was old news really, a subject that was brought up again every so often.

"You know the media, like to rehash the same thing over again." Kaidan agreed with a chuckle. "At least they haven't brought up other old subjects in a while." John shook his head with a fake disappointed look. "Kaidan you jinxed us. Now you just know they are going to bring up the war in a week or so." The biotic leaned against his husband and pressed a kiss to his neck. "I give it four days, that's when the ten year anniversary is." They both shared a look, knowing the day will be spent ignoring the television and catching up with old friends coming to visit. They had never missed the anniversary of the day the war with the reapers ended, though there were a few times where it might have been close for a few.

John suddenly got a grin on his face and mischief in his eyes. "We should tell them." He said and wiggled his eyebrows causing Kaidan to laugh. "Oh I'm sure they will find out one way or another, though Liara probably already knows." Kaidan said, half serious about their asari friend. "Hmm probably. Either way, I'll figure out how to let them know." The grin on John's face grew and Kaidan laid his head on his shoulder laughing. He didn't even want to know what his husband was going to come up with. 

"All right, you do that." After all, it wasn't every day that anyone can tell their close friends, friends that were family, that John and Kaidan Alenko-Shepard were going to be having a baby.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me late at night so I typed it up. If I get the urge to write more then it will just be little snippets like this but some may contain smut and of course, explain about who is having the baby...


End file.
